Hollic the Speedy Boy
is an upcoming American action-adventure-comedy television series, being a spin-off to Collin the Speedy Boy and set in the same continuity as Loonatics Unleashed/''Reloaded. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and will air on WB Kids on TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in a distant future in the City of Fingertropolis (a futuristic version of FingerTown), Hollic Brady achieved speed powers similar to the ones of his ancestor who allowed him to start a new life as the Protector of Fingertropolis and fight several menaces with the help of his friends, as well as of a three-eyed bird who is Bryte's descendant. Characters Heroes *'Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy''' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy's descendant and the leader of the Swift of Light. **'Token the Opossum' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Tommy the Opossum's descendant and Hollic's sidekick. *'Firewall McFinger' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Flappy McFinger's descendant. *'Cursor Elledge' (voiced by Nolan North) - Cooper Elledge's descendant. *'Techy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Handy's descendant. *'Teary Eyed Byte' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Teary Eyed Bryte's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is good, serving as a Zadavia-esque mentor to Hollic. **'Elec' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - Eli's descendant and one of Byte's sidekicks. **'Frame Suckle' (voiced by Daran Norris) - Fang Suckle's descendant and Byte's other sidekick. Allies *'Emma Rodriguez '(voiced by TBD) - Evelynn Rodriguez's descendant *'WinsDragon' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - WesDragon's descendant. *'Asher' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Austin's descendant. *'HexFinger' (voiced by Seth Green) - VoodooFinger's descendant. *'FrozenFinger' (voiced by TBD) - IceFinger's descendant. *'JokeFinger' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - GoofFinger's desendant. *'Harper Seymour '(voiced by TBD) - Halie Seymour's descendant. *'Emily Preston/Emily the Speedy Girl' (voiced by TBD) - Elisha's descendant and is the leader of TBA. *'Diamond' (voiced by TBD) - Crystal's descendant. *'Sage' (voiced by TBD) - Scott's descendant. *'TBA' (voiced by TBD) - Harper's descendant. *'TBD Crowell / TBD' - The Peacock's descendant. *'Flapper' (voiced by TBD) - Squawker's descendant *'Kelly Aday' (voiced by TBD) - Kelsie Aday's descendant *'Todd and Tobias' (voiced by TBD) - Toby and Taby's descendants. *'Mabel Gargis' (voiced by TBD) - Mattie Gargis' descendant *'Kaileigh Austin' (voiced by TBD) - Kristina Austin's descendant. *'Kathleen Mardis' (voiced by TBD) - Kerigan Mardis' descendant and Bridget's cousin. Antagonists *'Maldone' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Hollic's arch-nemesis and the series's main antagonist. **'Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil, being Maldone's second-in-command. *'The Elefish Overlord' (voiced by Khary Payton) - the Elefish King's descendant. *'Jerka' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Gurkha's descendant. **'Warp' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Sharp's descendant. *'Explosiontech' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Tajar "Space Savior"' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a self claimed space hero who, in reality, controls people to commit crimes for him to stop. *'Snapjaw' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'The Jester' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - TBD *'Astra' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Episodes Production Animation Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas